23d Fighter Squadron
. Note the 23d Fighter Group emblem on the nose, as Col. Scott was a "Flying Tiger" in China during World War II]] The 23d Fighter Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 52d Operations Group and stationed at Spangdahlem Air Base, Germany. It was inactivated on 13 August 2010. History World War II The 23d Fighter Squadron, the "Fighting Hawks," was constituted on 22 December 1939, at Langley Field, Virginia, as the 23d Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) flying P-36 Hawk aircraft. The unit moved to Kelly Field, Texas, in January 1940, and was equipped with the YP-37. Antisubmarine warfare The squadron was one of several deployed to the Caribbean (later Antilles Air Command) and being stationed on bases established as part of the 1940 Destroyers for Bases Agreement with Great Britain. The squadron left from Norfolk, Virginia on 1 February 1940 with several others bound for Puerto Rico aboard the USAT Chateau Thierry from Norfolk for what turned into 29 months of overseas service, taking station at Ponce (later Losey Field) on 6 January 1941. A detachment was also established at Benedict Field, St. Croix, US Virgin Islands. In both locations, the mission of the squadron was air defense. After the Pearl Harbor Attack, the 23d engaged in antisubmarine warfare against German U-boats. The unit P-39s and P-40s were loaded with 300 pound general purpose bombs and performed submarine searches. While several were confirmed as "sighted", no claims were made. In early January 1942 a second detachment was established at Bourne Field, Saint Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands. Also, on 28 January 1942, the Squadron moved to Vega Baja Field, Puerto Rico an auxiliary aerodrome in Puetro Rico, to provide better interception coverage for the island. Like other squadrons attached to the Antilles Air Command, the unit was alerted on at least two occasions for a possible attack on Vichy French Martinique. The squadron was renamed the 23d Fighter Squadron in 1942. With the Navy taking over the antisubmarine mission, the Squadron was redeployed back to the United States, moving to Morrison Field, Florida by 27 May, and converted to the P-47 Thunderbolt in June 1943.23 FS Fact Sheet European Theater of Operations In March 1944, the 23 FS deployed to RAF Kingsnorth, England, and 9th Air Force's 36th Fighter Group. The squadron earned the Distinguished Unit Citation in September 1944 for missions flown from England and forward bases in France supporting the D-Day invasion and the Battle of the Bulge. Between October 1944 and January 1945, while operating from airfields in Belgium, the squadron earned two citations in the Belgian Army Order of the Day as well as the Belgium Fourragère. The unit was awarded a second Distinguished Unit Citation for action in Germany during April 1945. United States Air Forces in Europe Inactivated in March 1946, the squadron was reactivated in October 1946 at Howard Field, Panama Canal Zone, Panama, flying the P-47 and P-80 Shooting Star. In July 1948, the squadron returned to Germany at Fürstenfeldbruck Air Base. Here, the 23 FS helped form the Skyblazers—an aerial demonstration team and forerunner to today's Thunderbirds. In November 1952, the squadron moved to Bitburg Air Base, Germany, as part of the 36th Tactical Fighter Wing. In September 1954, the squadron converted to the F-84 Thunderjet and was redesignated the 23d Day Fighter Squadron. It was the first squadron in Europe to fly the F-86 Sabre (1956), the F-100 Super Sabre (1956), the F-105 Thunderchief (1961), and the F-4 Phantom II (1966). During this period, the squadron received two Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards. The 23d Tactical Fighter Squadron was assigned to Spangdahlem Air Base, Germany, and in January 1972 became part of the 52nd Tactical Fighter Wing. The 23d converted to F-4E and F-4G Wild Weasels in 1982 and began flying defense suppression missions. In July 1987, the F-16 Fighting Falcon replaced the F-4E. In January 1991, at the outbreak of the Gulf War, the 23 FS deployed to Incirlik Air Base, Turkey. During Operation Proven Force, squadron F-16Cs and F-4Gs flew nearly 1,000 defense suppression, combat air patrol and interdiction missions over Iraq without a single loss. The squadron earned the Air Force Outstanding Unit Award with Valor for its part in driving the Iraqi army from Kuwait. In September 1991, the squadron's remaining F-4Gs were replaced by F-16Cs. In July 1993, the 23d was the first U.S. unit to enforce the no-fly zone over Bosnia and Herzegovina for Operation Deny Flight. In January 1994, the squadron received the first F-16CJ Block 50 aircraft. The squadron completed conversion to the latest version of the F-16CJ in January 1995 and became U.S. Air Forces in Europe's only defense suppression squadron. In September of that same year, members of the 23d took part in Operation Deliberate Forge—the largest air assault in NATO history. The unit flew 224 sorties during the air campaign against Bosnian Serb forces. Pilots from the 23 FS were the first to employ high-speed anti-radiation missiles (HARM) in combat. The squadron's efforts contributed to the peace process and the resulting Dayton Agreement, which ended more than four years of bloody conflict in the Balkans. For their outstanding contributions to the U.S. Air Forces in Europe's mission, the 23d was selected in May 1996 to receive the Commander's Trophy as the "Best Fighter Squadron in the Command," their third time to win this distinction. February to June 1999, the 23 FS deployed to Aviano Air Base, Italy, where it was assigned to the 31st Air Expeditionary Wing for Operation Allied Force. The squadron supported the NATO mission to degrade and damage the military and security structure that the President of Yugoslavia used to destroy the Albanian majority in Kosovo. During Allied Force the 23d flew over 1000 combat sorties and fired 191 HARM shots to silence the over 100 surface to air missile sites in Kosovo and Yugoslavia. The squadron was repeatedly noted for bravery in the face of danger while flying these combat operations in Allied Force. From November 2000 to March 2001 the 23d deployed in support of Operation Southern Watch to patrol the southern no-fly zone over Iraq. During the deployment the squadron provided suppression of enemy air defenses in both air-to-ground and air-to-air roles. In March 2001, the 23d provided SEAD for the largest strike in Iraq since Operation Desert Fox. During the strike to take out command and control facilities in Iraq, the 23d ensured the safety of all allied strikers. The squadron deployed again from April to July 2002 to Incirlik Air Base, Turkey, for Operation Northern Watch to patrol the northern no-fly zone. During the deployment the squadron was called on to provide SEAD for strikes against ground targets located in northern Iraq. Squadron pilots came under fire numerous times while providing SEAD for coalition aircraft, once firing two HARM shots suppressing an Iraqi surface radar site that targeted friendly aircraft. In January 2003, elements of the squadron forward deployed to Southwest Asia in support of U.S. Central Command and flew combat missions during Operation Iraqi Freedom. The squadron played a key role during the 27-day air war by fulfilling its mission of suppressing enemy air defenses and destroying Iraqi radar sites. In April 2010 20 F-16Cs were flown from Spangdahlem to the 148th Fighter Wing, Minnesota Air National Guard, one F-16 was transferred to Edwards Air Force Base, California. All aircraft were from the 22nd Fighter Squadron.http://www.spangdahlem.af.mil/news/story.asp?id=123201484 As a result of the drawdown of F-16s, the 22nd and 23d Fighter Squadrons were inactivated on 13 August 2010 and formed the a single "new" squadron, the 480th Fighter Squadron.http://www.spangdahlem.af.mil/news/story.asp?id=123217661 Lineage * Constituted as 23d Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 22 December 1939 : Activated on 1 February 1940 : Re-designated: 23d Fighter Squadron on 15 May 1942 : Re-designated: 23d Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 20 August 1943 : Inactivated on 31 March 1946 * Activated on 15 October 1946 : Re-designated: 23d Fighter Squadron, Jet Propelled, on 27 October 1947 : Re-designated: 23d Fighter Squadron, Jet, on 17 June 1948 : Re-designated: 23d Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 20 January 1950 : Re-designated: 23d Fighter-Day Squadron on 9 August 1954 : Re-designated: 23d Tactical Fighter Squadron on 8 July 1958 : Re-designated: 23d Fighter Squadron on 1 October 1991 : Inactivated 13 August 2010 Assignments * 36th Pursuit (later, 36th Fighter) Group, 1 February 1940 – 31 March 1946 * 36th Fighter (later, 36th Fighter-Bomber; 36 Fighter-Day) Group, 15 October 1946 * 36th Fighter-Day (later, 36th Tactical Fighter) Wing, 8 December 1957 * 52d Tactical Fighter (later, 52d Fighter) Wing, 31 December 1971 : Attached to 7440th Composite Wing, 17 January – 15 March 1991 * 52d Operations Group, 31 March 1992 – 13 August 2010 Stations * Kelly Field, TX, 1 February 1940 * Brooks Field, TX, 1 February 1940 * Langley Field, VA, 17 November 1940 * Losey Army Airfield, Puerto Rico, 6 January 1941 * St. Croix Airport, Virgin Islands, 31 May 1941 * Losey Army Airfield, Puerto Rico, 15 November 1941 * Vega Baja Airfield, Puerto Rico, 13 December 1941 : Detachment operated from: St Thomas Airport VI, c. Mar 1941-c. 6 May 1943 : Detachment operated from: Arecibo Airfield, Puerto Rico, 11 March-c. 16 May 1943 * Morrison Field, FL, c. 21 May 1943 * Mitchel Field, NY, 16 June 1943 * Charleston Army Airfield, South Carolina, 22 June 1943 * Galveston Army Airfield, TX, 18 September 1943 * Dalhart Army Airfield, TX, 27 October 1943 * Bruning Army Airfield, NE, 24 December 1943 – 11 March 1944 * RAF Kingsnorth (AAF-418), England, 6 April 1944 * Brucheville Airfield (A-16), France, 3 August 1944 * Le Mans Airfield (A-35), France, 6 September 1944 * Athis Airfield (A-76), France, 26 September 1944 * Juvincourt Airfield (A-68), France, 3 October 1944 * Le Culot Airfield (A-89), Belgium, 28 October 1944 * Aachen Airfield (Y-46), Germany, 28 March 1945 * Niedermendig Airfield (Y-62), Germany, 8 April 1945 *Kassel-Rothwestern Airfield (R-12), Germany, 21 April 1945 – 15 February 1946 * Bolling Field, DC, 15 February – 31 March 1946 * Howard Field, CZ, 15 October 1946 – 22 July 1948 * Furstenfeldbruck AB, Germany (later West Germany), c. 17 August 1948 * Bitburg AB, West Germany, 17 November 1952 * Spangdahlem AB, West Germany (later Germany), 31 December 1971 – 13 August 2010 : Deployed at Incirlik AB, Turkey, 17 January – 15 March 1991 Aircraft *XP-37 (1940) *P-36 Hawk (1940–1942) *P-39 Airacobra (1941–1943) *P-40 Warhawk (1941–1943) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1943–1946) *F-80 Shooting Star (1947–1950) *F-84 Thunderjet (1950–1953) *F-86 Sabre (1953–1956) *F-100 Super Sabre (1956–1961) *F-105 Thunderchief (1961–1966) *F-4 Phantom II (1966–1991) *F-16 Fighting Falcon (1987–2010) Operations *World War II *Operation Desert Storm *Operation Proven Force *Operation Northern Watch *Operation Southern Watch *Operation Deny Flight *Operation Deliberate Forge *Operation Allied Force *Operation Iraqi FreedomAFHRA 23 FS Page References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. *23d Fighter Squadron History *23d Fighter Squadron Fact Sheet External links 023